Peeta's Pearl
by SlinkyEater
Summary: Katniss has decided to stop crying and start doing. She sets out to save peeta.


I sighed as i looked outside the hovercraft window, down at the flat, treeless ground below. I turned away from the window and drug myself back to my little room, plopping down onto the bed. I fished the small object out of my pocket, examining it. I sighed. Peeta's pearl. A choked sob made its way up my throat and escaped my lips with a hysterical shriek. The violent sobs wracked my body, shaking me as i thought of Peeta.

Gale burst into the room, he obviously had heard my outburst, along with anyone else on the hovercraft. He came to me and wrapped me in his arms, cradling me like a child. "Catnip...Hey, its ok..." He said, stroking my face, wiping the tears away. "But Peeta...what if he's dead...what if the Capitol killed him!" I sobbed, as i cried harder. "Katniss." He mumbled. "Katniss, look at me." He grabbed my chin gently and pulled my face to look right in his eyes. " They wont kill him, Catnip. They need him to get to you. Im here too, you know. Would you react this way if i was taken? Would you care this much?" He asked, watching me for any hint of expression.

I thought about that. I'm so scared for Peeta right now...But if Gale was taken...I dont know what i'd do. Wait, yes, i do. I would grab my bow and arrows, and hunt down the bastard that President Snow is. He would pay. Slowly. Painfully. But...Why dont i do that now? Stop moping around and go get Peeta?

I looked at Gale again, considering. I then realized something. I loved Peeta. I loved him with every inch of my heart. But i only thought of Gale like a brother. A best friend. I realized what i had to do. "I'm sorry, Gale." I kissed him on the cheek, disentangled myself from his arms and ran out the door towards the weapon vault. " Voice and fingerprint identicfication, please." I rolled my eyes at the stupid machine, and spoke. "Katniss Lynn Everdeen" I stated in a monotone, while pressing my hands to the panel. "Access Granted." I walked in, took a bow and two sheaths of arrows, along with a few knives, which i hung from my belt.

I closed the vault, and walked down the hall to a closet which held camouflage suits that make you appear a different person to other people, that i was told Cinna designed before he was captured. I slipped into the suit, and grabbed a parachute. I glanced around quickly to see if anyone had seen me. I saw no one, so i ran off to the control room. I silently slid through the sliding door, carefully walking towards the captain. I quickly tapped a pressure point on the back of his neck and he passed out. I then pressed a button that turned Auto-Pilot on. " Cooridinates, please." It asked and i panicked, did i need to say the name of where i was going? Or did it need information on distance, milage? "Ummm..." I began, feeling kind of stupid. "To the Capitol Holding Center?" I said, turning it into a question at the end.

"Affirmative. Will arrive at destination in approximately three hours." Three hours? We were that close? Well, i suppose that was a good thing. It'll get me closer to Peeta, faster. Now to get some allies. I ran out of the control room, looking for Finnick. He would help me...Just then, someone tapped my shoulder, and i whipped around, loading my bow and and aiming straight ahead. There was a tall, pink haired capitol man. I panicked, wondering how he got in here when i saw just the smallest outline of a seam on his face. "Finnick! Is that you?" I laughed, as he unzipped the mask and smiled at me."Sure is, fire girl. Want some help with your little rescue mission?" He said, smirking. How did he know that..? Oh well. I need all the help i can get, but he's really the only help im going to get. "Yes, actually." I said, placing the arrow back into the sheath. "Well, then lets go." He said, walking back towards the control room. We entered the control room and sat in the corner of it, just waiting. We sat there for what seemed like days, until the machine said: "Destination Reached. Please exit carefully and safely." Finnick and I zipped up our suits, and opened the emergency hatch on the wall. Time to jump. "You first!" He yelled, then pushed me out. I sent him a not-so-nice finger gesture and pulled the parachute. I floated gently down to the roof as he landed a few moments later.

"Ok, so. got a plan? Or are we winging it?" He asked, inspecting his tangled parachute. "Ummm...Winging it?" I suggested, wary of my choice. "Well, alright, this should be interesting." He said, as i rolled my eyes. "Right..." I looked over to my left and saw a big skylight window, sun gleaming off the blueish glass. I crawled across it slowly, not placing too much weight on the glass. I looked down into the room below, and saw a Capitol worker pushing a syringe into someones arm...Peeta! I was very seriously considering plunging through the glass and shooting the Capitol worker down, when Finnick wrapped both of his arms around my waist, suspecting my plan. "No, Katniss." He said. "Fine." I said, tearing myself away from him. I scanned the roof for any sign of entrance, and found nothing. "Any bright ideas?" I asked, expecting to see Finnick, but no one was there. "Finnick?" I asked worriedly. I turned and saw him climbing down a ladder on the side of the building. "You idiot! Dont disappear like that!" He shot me a smirk and slid down the ladder, only holding the two side rungs. I shrugged, and slid down to Finnick. It was fast and easy to get down, but holy SHIT that friction HURT! I walked around to the front of the building and saw my reflection in the glass. Oooh. This will be FUN. I had long, silky purple hair, a light, peachy complexion, and huge, and i mean HUGE boobs. Big ass, big boobs, pouty glossed lips. This will be sooo looked like a average, pink-haired capitol man.

I put on my best smile and strutted into the building. I walked right up to the male guard and pushed my chest out and said: "Hey there. Could i pleeease go inside? President snow sent me to, ah..."question" one of the rebels...ah..what was his name..Peeta? Yes, i think thats it. Well, i need to get there right away, so can i please, PLEASE go in?" I said, batting my eyelashes and puffing my chest out close enough for it to touch the guards arm. I looked at him innocently, and he just stared...Annnnnnnd stared...And passed out. "Hahaha! That was easy." I said, stepping on the guard with my hot pink 8 inch heels, shoving the heel down into his throat, spurting blood out everywhere. "That'll teach the bastard. Fuck with Peeta, you fuck with me." I said matter-of-factly, as i passed a few guards, kicking them in the throat with my razor heels. "You know, Finnick...I think i like heels now. " I said with a laugh. "Damn, Katniss. Me too." He said, looking down at my heels with a look that totally contradicted what he said. The doors were all numbered from 1 to 12, so it took me a minute to figure out they were district numbers. I saw the twelve and ran towards it, heart beating as rapid as the adrenaline rushing through my veins. I swiped the key card i took from the guard across the slot and it opened with a loud hiss. And there, up against the wall, naked, bleeding and battered, was Peeta.

I ran to him, and cradled his face in my hands, trying to grab his attention. "Peeta! It me, its Katniss, please wake up, PEETA!" I shouted at him, trying to wake him up. I then looked at him, and i mean, really looked at him. He was covered from head to toe in bruises, blood, scars, slices. Some wounds were fresh, some old, Some looked as if they'd been opened again and again. I felt a a wave of rage, and sadness overtake me, and i collapsed into a fit of sobs. "Peeta...oh god...why did they do this to you...?" I sat there, sobbing for what seemed like forever, when i felt a warm hand that smelled of blood, cup my face, and tilt it upwards. Up to see a familiar pair of beautiful blue eyes. "Katniss...?" He asked questioningly, tracing the seam of my mask. He tugged ever so slightly, and the Capitol girl's head fell away, revealing me underneath. His eyes filled with tears, smiling as he grabbed my face with both hands and pulled my mouth towards his, enveloping me in his embrace. Oh, how i missed that feeling. "Ahem." Finnick cleared his throat, reminding us we werent alone. I blushed, realizing this, as well as the fact Peeta still had no clothes on. I panicked, trying to think how the hell we were going to get out of here.

"Luckily, i packed for the occasion." Finnick said, pulling a Capitol suit out of his handbag thingy that really just looked like a man-purse to me. He tossed the suit to Peeta, and he slipped it on, closing the last seam on the face. It took me all i had not to bust out laughing. Peeta was wearing a FEMALE capitol suit. And it looked Just. Like. Effie. That did it, Finnick and i both burst out laughing. "What?" Peeta yelled, looking at us both like we'd lost our minds. "You...ahahaha! Look just like...AHAHAHA EFFIE!" I said between spasms of laughter. "Aw, SHIT!" Peeta said, looking down at his hot pink and baby blue corset dress. "Oh, This is GRAND." He said, pouting. We stopped laughing finally, adjusted our suits, and made our way out.


End file.
